Harry Potter vs JKR
by wabada
Summary: Harry cherche à se changer les idées dans le monde moldu , quand ...Il voit 'Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers' *Fic traduite* Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ,je pourrais continuer de traduire ^^


===================Harry Potter lit "Harry Potter"====================  
  
  
disclamer : Je ne suis que la pauvre traductrice de cette excellente fic .Elle a été écrite par bumblebee ; et all ze persos appartiennent à Rowling .  
A moins que ...Et si Harry existait vraiment ???A vous de voir ;-)  
  
A et pis ...REVIEWSSSS svp !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 :Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers------------------------  
  
  
Harry Potter, agé de 22 ans ,se promenait dans les rues de Londres sans aucune destination en tête  
Il essayait juste de faire sortir tout ça de son esprit. Tout ce qui se reportait au monde magique et au stress qu'il causait de nos jours . Entre le mage noir au sommet de sa puissance et ses mangemorts ,les forces de Dumbeldore n'en menaient pas large ,et un combat c'était engagé .Tout cela suffisait à faire sauter les plombs de quelqu'un .  
  
La marche produisait l'effet espéré sur Harry .  
  
Il y eut un petit coup de vent qui lui mit les cheveux en bataille .Autour de lui ,l'air murmurait .  
De l'autre côté de la rue ,sur le trotoir opposé ,une petite foule attendait l'ouverture d'un magasin .Tous des moldus ,bien sûr .  
Peut-être que s'il se confondait avec les moldus ,il pourrait s'exiler de la dure réalité qu'il devait affronter en rencontrant Dumbledore et quelques espions .  
Il y avait des cafés ,par-ci par-là , rempli de travailleurs probablement en pause, sirotant leur thé et beurrant leurs tartines . DEs livreurs déposaient leurs paquets un peu plus loin .Une odeur de poisson grillé lui chatouilla le nez .  
  
En s'arrêtant pour acheter un paquets de caramels à l'épicerie ,il observa les moldus .  
Comme ils avaient l'air en paix en traversant la rue , en s'arrêtant pour regarder les vitrines , en appelant de leurs portables ,en sortant leurs chiens ...Rien d'autre qu'un autre jour de travail ennuyeux et monotone .Rien de plus qu'un autre petite dispute avec leurs épouses ,comme tous les soirs ,probablement ...  
  
Peut-être qu'être un sorcier n'était pas si bien ,après tout .  
  
Il marcha pendant des heures ,ses mains emmitouflées dans son manteau .  
  
Vers midi ,il arriva sur une place qui lui était parfaitement inconnue.  
  
Une foule nombreuse de personnes faisaient la queue devant un immeuble. Il y avait des agents de sécurités dans tous les coins,des caméramen qui filmaient ce qui se passait, des présentateurs commentant tout ce qui se passait .  
  
La foule attendait , et un sentiment d'excitation pouvait se lire sur leurs visages .La seule fois où Harry avait vu ça ,c'était lorsque Lockhart ,un imposteur à succès ,faisait dédicacer ses livres .  
Tout le mond eavait l'air de parler en même temps .  
Il était évident qu'ils attendaient quelque chose de très important pour eux .  
Il entendit des bribes de phrases qu'une femme en tailleur noir disait dans son micro .  
"...avant-première...Casting Daniel Radcliffe ...Emma Watson ... "  
  
Ainsi ,c'était un film ,que tout le monde attendait ? Il se demandait de quoi cela pouvait bien parler pour que tout le monde soit aussi excité .Au moins ,penser à ça le distrayait .  
  
Il se décida à demander à un passwant ce que c'était , mais lorsqu'il vit le gigantesque poster qui s'étalait sur tout l'immeuble géant, il eut la réponse à ses questions .  
  
Des mots écrits en très gros en or .   
Ces mots refusèrent un instant de pénétrer son cerveau . Il le refusait purement et simplement . Non ! Il ne pouvait que rêver . Ca ...CA NE POUVAIT PAS ETRE VRAI !!  
  
Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers .  
  
  
Il vit presque le mot "QUOI ?" se former dans son cerveau .  
  
Il remua furieusement la tête pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas .  
Il soupira et essaya de rester calme .C'était juste le stress qui l'avait rattrapé. C'était juste le stress ...JUSTE LE STRESS !!!  
  
Il arrêta lentement de remuer la tête .Encore plus lentement ,il rouvrit les yeux et regarda les lettres d'or .  
  
AAAAAAAAAAH!! NOOOOOONNNN !!  
  
Il se pinça. Peut-être que cela le réveillerait .  
  
OH MON DIEU ! Les lettres y étaient toujours .  
  
Il décida de s'asseoir .Un banc . N'importe quel banc .Ah !Ici .  
  
Il s'assit et essaya d'avoir une conversation normale avec lui même . Peut-être que ça le ramènerait sur terre .  
  
Comment ces moldus les connaîtraient il ,qui les laisserait connaitre le monde magique ? Comment avaient il pu savoir son aventure avec la pierre philosophale (N/A :Hp à l'école des sorciers = Hp et la pierre du sorcier en anglais ) ? Cette pierre était détruite depuis longtemps.  
  
Etait il connu même dans le monde moldu ?   
  
Comment ...COMMENT ???  
  
C'est bon .J'ai trouvé .  
  
Il avait décidé de se lever et d'aller demander aux moldus une explication .  
  
Il marcha vers eux .  
  
Il se perdit dans la foule .  
  
Une longue limousine noire arriva dans la rue .  
  
Un garçon de 12 ans ,en smoking ,et arborant un sourire sortit . Il avait les cheveux noirs en pagaille .   
  
Tous les moldus se mirent à crier lorsqu'il descendit sur le tapis rouge . Il devait être la star de cet évenement .  
  
" Mesdames et messieurs ,je vous demande de réserver une ovation à Daniel Radcliffe ,qui joue le rôle de Harry Potter ."  
  
Des hurlements de joie suivirents cette exclamation .  
  
Daniel Radcliffe alla vers la foule et signa quelques autographes .  
  
Comme ça ce garçon croyait qu'il lui ressemblait ? Pourtant ,ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout .a part les cheveux noirs .  
  
il n'eut pas le temps de revenir de sa stupéfaction que deux autres limousines arrivaient .  
  
Une jeune garçon roux ,appelé Rupert Grint et une jolie fille ,les cheveux marrons enfoncés dans un chignon ,appellée Emma Watson marchèrent à leur tour sur le tapis rouge.  
  
Ron et Hermione ,lui murmura son cerveau .  
  
Il resta sous les projecteurs ,incapable de bouger jusqu'à son petit doigt.  
  
D'autres stars arrivaient .  
  
Un vieil homme en jogging ,appelé Richard Harris .  
  
Professeur Dumbledore.Son estomac avait fait un bond .Il se demanda qui jouait Voldemort.  
  
Un homme très grand apparut à travers la foule .   
  
Hagrid? CA ,c'était Hagrid ?  
  
Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça . Il chercha des options ... Il en avait deux : Quitter ce lieu immédiatemment ou bien demander ,en moldu ignorant ,qui était Harry Potter .  
  
Etant une personne curieuse de nature ,il choisit l'option #2.  
  
Il tapota l'épaule d'un jeune garçon qui hurlait .  
  
"Est ce que tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?"  
  
"D'où tu sors ?" s'exclama le garçon . " C'est la première du film 'Harry Potter'."  
  
Harry déglutit difficilement. Il essaya de mettre un massque d'innocence sur son visage .  
  
"Qui est Harry Potter ?"  
  
" Tu n'aimes pas lire ,n'est ce pas ? Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers est un bestseller .Tu ne peux qu'adorer . Regarde ! L'auteur est là !!." Il se retourna et hurla en direction d'une jeune femme qui venait de sortir de la limousine .Puis il pivota vers Harry. "Elle s'appelle Joanne Kathleen Rowling. C'est elle ,LA ! Celle aux cheveux blonds ,qui parle avec les reporters ."  
  
Harry regarda en direction du doigt du garçon .  
  
Elle était plutôt jolie , et était habillé très élégamment . Elle était en train d'être interviewée.  
  
Il put entendre : "Rowling, le créateur d' Harry Potter…"  
  
A ce moment ,il sentit ses nerfs le lacher . Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs . Il croisa le regard de Rowling .elle lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'oeil,comme si elle le connaissait ,comme si elle avait toujours su qui il était .  
  
Harry sentit qu'il connaissait cette femme depuis des années .Ce sourire ...  
  
Elle reporta son attention au reporter .  
  
Mais lui continua à la regarder encore très longtemps .  
  
En rentrant chez lui ,ne sachant même pas le chemin qu'il prenait , ne se souciant pas des gens qu'il bousculait ,il réflechit sur tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre .  
  
Cette femme était un traître . Elle était ,bien sûr ,une sorcière . Elle avait trahi le monde magique en racontant tout, tout sur lui .  
Le ministère de la magie devait , bien sûr ,tout savoir ...  
  
Il rentra une nouvelle fois dans quelqu'un .  
  
"Excusez moi ..." marmonna t il .  
  
"Excuse MOI ..." dit une voix de femme .  
  
Il releva la tête ,regarda qui il avait bousculé .il la vit ,et ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction .  
  
C'était elle . Roobing ou quelque soit son nom.  
  
Ils restèrent face à face un long moment .  
  
Elle lui sourit ,de ce sourire qu'il connaissait .  
  
"Bonjour Harry .Je voulais te parler ..." 


End file.
